


Flower Crowns and Handkerchiefs

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes horribly wrong / maybe culture misunderstandings, but this time it's BILBOS fault and THORIN is the one getting sad/angry/whatever. I'd really like to read this since it's usually oblivious!Thorin who makes the mistake. XD<br/>This is the first one of the suggested AUs/ideas, so i hope you like it (especially you Raire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns and Handkerchiefs

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been a very good suggestion by Raire, thanks for that, i won't forget the other one!  
> I hope you like it, its a bit longer than the other, but yeah, i got carried away. 
> 
> A little warning:  
> This story is (in the beginning) sad (relationship-problems)

Bilbo laughed loudly. Fili tried desperately to make a flower crown. Gently the hobbit took away the poor flowers from the heir and braided them gently into a crown.

   “Here you go.” The hobbit put the flowers on the prince’s head, not noticing at first the shocked expression of Fili and his brother beside him. When both didn’t stop looking highly offended and hurt, Bilbo shifted uncomfortably. “What is it?”

   “Bilbo, we thought you love Thorin!” Kili said, nearly shouted.

   “But I still love him!” Bilbo said, now feeling the fear bubbling up in him.

   “You must know…giving flowers or crowns of flowers to someone your gender and if you are married…means you want an affair with that person.” Bilbo’s eyes widen.

   “I didn’t knew that!” The hobbit flushed after Fili’s calm explanation. He lifted his hands to the prince’s head and right that moment, Thorin entered the small garden he had made for his husband.

   “Bilbo!” he shouted, smiling happily, but then he saw the scene in front of him, his expression faltered and his eyes went empty.

   “No, no, no! It’s not what it looks like!” But the King under the Mountain had already turned. Bilbo wanted to run after him, but Kili’s hand curled around his wrist.

   “We will talk to him. But even if we can make him understand, it wouldn’t be clever to stay here for the next few hours. This is a serious issue.” Bilbo felt tear burning behind his eyes and he bit his tongue. Fili smiled gently.

   “Relax Bilbo. Everything will turn out to be fine. If we cant make him understand, mother will kick his ass.” Though Bilbo was still heartbroken, he nodded. “It would be best if you go to Dís. She’ll explain everything better.” Nodding, the hobbit left the king’s chambers to walk to his sister-in-law. When he had knocked, the dwarrowdam opened and smiled.

   “Bilbo! What’s the matter?” She asked cheerfully. But Bilbo sobbed and he felt hot tears burn down his cheeks and he whimpered. Dís hands went to his shoulders and led him inside, the air moist and filled with the scent of vanilla and other spices. Leaning against the woman, head buried in her long, black hair, the small hobbit sobbed.

The silence and calm coming from Dís calmed him, but whenever he remembered Thorin’s face and the hurt displayed on his face, he began sobbing again. But never Dís shifted or said something. Her hands laid on his shoulders and her head rested on his. Her slow and calm breath relaxed him. After what felt was like hours, he lifted his head from the woman’s shoulder and sniffed. Her face, hard and shaped a lot like Thorin’s, was worried and she looked sad.

   “Do you want to have some cake?” Bilbo was only able to nod and Dís stood up from the couch. She came back a few minutes later with two plates. There was sweet cake on both. “Honey-Cake.” She said and handed Bilbo the plate. While he ate, he felt her gaze on him and bit his lip from time to time. Then he put the plate down.

   “I did something unbearable and terrible.” He sobbed again. Dís strong hand rested on his shoulder. “I made with Fili and Kili flower crowns. Not knowing…about it, I put one on…” He started crying again and fell into Dís arms. She pulled him closer and patted his hair.

   “I have expected something like this. Hobbits and Dwarrow have different traditions and neither of us knows much about the culture.” Her voice was just a whisper. “With me and Vili was already complicated, because he was a Broadbeam, but…” She didn’t finish her sentence.

   “I feel so stupid. That I have never asked.” Bilbo sat up again, still crying. “This is so stupid and all because of me.” He hugged himself, sobbing silently. But Dís was already with her hands on his arms.

   “Bilbo.” She said so gentle. “Thorin loves you more than anything else and he would never hate you for not knowing. How can he know something about…I don’t know farming…something typically hobbit-y. He was never interested in it and never will be. Why would you, the kings consort of all people, want to know how to start an affair?” She smiled gently.

“Don’t blame yourself. This is nothing irreversible. We will be able to fix it. I be Fili and Kili are talking to my brother right now?” Bilbo nodded only. “That’s good. Then he will understand. And if he still stays a dickhead.” Dís grinned despite the situation and nodded towards the wall, where her huge axe hung under her shield and armour. Bilbo laughed, a sound so loud that it pained him. It felt weird to laugh when he had just cried.

   “Thanks Dís. I wouldn’t know, what to do without you.” She grinned.

   “That’s something a lot of people ask themselves.” Again, Bilbo laughed. The dwarrowdam smiled and rose. “I will go to my brother and talk with he. He will understand the situation.” When the woman had left, Bilbo curled up on the sofa and waited. He doze of, though his heart beat hard and he was nervous beyond anything. When the door then opened it was hesitant and gentle. In the door, Thorin stood. His face was sad and tired. Bilbo shot up.

   “Thorin.” He said and slid from the sofa on his knees. “I am so sorry. Please forgive me!” He said, head bowed. There was no answer from his husband, but then there were a robe, boots and a fur coat he knew far too well. Thorin knelt down too, taking Bilbo’s now upturned face into his big hands.

   “Don’t apologize. There’s nothing you did wrong. I cannot be angry at you for not knowing such a thing. I know, that flower crowns mean something different in hobbit-language.” He leaned over to his husband, the crow crown on his head glinting in the firelight. “Bilbo, I should apologize for frighten you.” The king smiled and kissed his husband on the lips.

   “But Thorin…”

   “No Bilbo.” The king’s deep voice resonated in the small space between their bodies, breaths uniting in the air. “We won’t misunderstand something like that ever again. We will both be patience with each other.” The hobbit nodded, forehead brushing against Thorin’s crown.

   “Yes.” He smiled gently and received another kiss.

   “Is there something similar in the Shire?” Thorin asked gently. “You know…propositioning to someone?”

   “That would be giving the one you want a flower, that means passion, no matter which one, in a handkerchief with you name on it.” Bilbo blushed hard. Thorin only hummed deep in his chest.

 

A few days later, Bilbo found on the bed a big thing…which was dark blue and smelled like flowers. When he opened it, he saw…a hole lot of flowers and Thorin’s name, his full name on the corner of the biggest handkerchief he ever had seen. He sighed.

   “This is ridiculous.” He said, but he picked up the flowers. “Let’s see. Yellow, red and purple turnip…helplessly in love, declaration of love (He blushed hard) and royalty. A red rose…passionate love (Bilbo was now nearly as red as the flower he held). There are some Bachelor Buttons and they mean…uhm anticipation (He rolled his eyes at his husband). Is this yellow or bronze?” Bilbo picked up a chrysanthemum.

   “So either excitement or…secret admirer? And a delphinium…”

   “And the merchant said, it means boldness.” Said Thorin behind his husband. Bilbo dropped the flower on the bed.

   “Are you naked.” Thorin hummed in reply and his hands encircled Bilbo’s waist. “Where you hiding in the cupboard?” Thorin hummed louder and Bilbo gave in.

 

 

http://www.aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a beautiful 20th of Decemeber!


End file.
